


Behind the wall

by PlutoDecay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: A story I wrote a few months back from a prompt book. It's a shitty attempt at horror and is just an excuse for me to write a Bisexual male character so I actually write.





	Behind the wall

Fridays at his sisters were the worst, now more than ever since she moved into the family house. The house was a century-old mansion; creaky floors, weird smells, and outdated wallpaper. This place always gave me the weirdest feelings, like something was going to pop out behind a corner. Jamie, of course, always said that it was just me being paranoid, that I didn't like his sister so I was trying to find an out. Not true, entirely, Lanie, his sister, does also give me the creeps; like she's constantly watching, but that is not why I hate this place. I was prepared long before I become his boyfriend, I think I can handle his family at this point. 

"Why don't I get us some drinks hm?" Lanie said the moment she answered the door, the dark red color of it standing out from the rest of the ivory-colored house. Without even waiting for an answer she started walking back inside, her way too short of a dress practically flashing us as she turned. She always says she's the most normal person in their family, but really, a short black sleeveless dress for a night in with her brother and his boyfriend? Not to mention the bright red lipstick and her red hair in a not so messy bun, she always seems to have to dress as if a celebrity was going to show. 

"Well hello to you too dear sister of mine." Jamie said in his signature sarcastic tone, I just nodded back and threw my hand over his shoulder. We walked to the living room where Lanie already had the movie and snacks set up, tonight was the notebook it seems. Knowing full well they'll be crying in minutes just from knowing what happens I think I'm just going to wander the house tonight. Lanie walks in with this huge pitcher of what looks like lemonade, yeah, definitely going to pass on that.

"This looks lovely Lanie but I think I'm just going to go try and find cell service, I have a final in a few days and I really need to study." I said through my teeth. It's not technically a lie, I have a final next week, but the class is so easy studying isn't really needed. 

"That's okay babe" called out Jamie, probably already figuring out how much sugar his sister poured into the lemonade. "You couldn't handle the raw emotion in this movie anyway, plus the last time we watched a romantic movie I got a bit jealous of how attractive you thought the actress was" He finished while jokingly winking, he always brings up that actress when he wants to make me squirm finding it hilarious. I heard Lanie chuckle while setting down extra glasses and mumble something about how I had horrible tastes on all of the gender spectrum. Whether that was an insult to her brother or me I'll never know.

I started wandering mindlessly for a bit, I'd never really gone past the living room anyway. Jamie has told me stories though, from when he was younger. In almost every story he has stated that one room was haunted, every time he was near it he heard screams. Since I have nothing better to do, finding that room is now my goal. Remembering him telling me it was near the basement that's where I went off to. I pulled out my phone's flashlight since finding a light switch in this house was impossible. 

Eventually, I found the stairs leading down. Barely putting any pressure on the step a very loud creaking accrued. Within moments Lanie was next to me "What are you doing? It's way too dark and the stairs are far too slippery to walk down. Plus cell service is even worse down there" Within seconds I was pulled back into the living room, it was as if she was next to me the whole time, how does someone move that quickly. "Now you probably tracked mud through the house, Jamie pauses the movie “I need to go out and get a cleaner before it dries and leaves marks" And just like that the garage door slammed shut and her car was going down the driveway.

"What in the world did you do?" Jamie asked with an angry look on his face.

"Nothing!" I raised my hands in defense. "All I was trying to do was go downstairs to find that haunted room you always talk about"

"The one where I heard screams. Right, I was never allowed down there babe, the whole family is protective of that room." He looked as if he had a plan "She left, right? Her cars gone?" I looked into the garage and nodded. "Well she can't stop us now, let's go look in it before she gets back" He started walking towards the staircase.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" I yelled after him "She practically teleported next to me when she heard the stair creak, it was almost superhuman" I whispered the last part. Running to catch up with him and he's already down the stairs and walking towards the room. Hurrying down I had to plug my ears with how loud the stairs were, you'd think the stairs were this loud for a reason. 

I finally catch up with him standing in front of a door. "Family business, only owners of this home may enter" was burned into the door. Jamie looked at me then back at the door, mumbling about how the message wasn't going to keep him out anymore. He twisted the doorknob, and that's when it started. A blood-curdling scream wrung out through the house, it was as if someone was screaming in your ear. As he pushed the door open it became louder, he stood in place for a few seconds as if in shock, then turned around and closed the door, and the screaming stopped. 

"It used to be a girl" He whispered. "The screaming, it was always a girl's voice." He looked stunned like he confused. "It was always a girl. So why was that scream much deeper than before." That's when I realized the bloodstain behind him.

"Jamie, I don't think it was a ghost you heard" As he looked at me I pointed behind him, a bloody handprint right on the wall, trails of blood flowing down the wall under it. "We need to leave, now before your sister gets back; we can call--" Before I could finish something hit me and all I could see was black.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no clue how this website works or how to properly write so that's always fun. I'm really just posting things on here so they're easier to keep together chapter by chapter.


End file.
